


Takie rzeczy mówi się braciom

by Miszczur



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Czaszka z kominka, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Molly Hooper (wspomniana), Sherlock nie czuje jak rymuje, spłonę w piekle słowo daję
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miszczur/pseuds/Miszczur
Summary: Poranne wizyty Mycrofta nigdy nie zwiastują nic dobrego. Podwójne drabble.





	

Rozparty na fotelu Mycroft z czaszką w dłoni zdecydowanie nie był tym, co John chciał zobaczyć jako pierwsze tego dnia w swoim salonie.

Młodszy Holmes wyraźnie oklapł, widząc brata.

-Po co tu przyszedłeś?

-I tobie dobrego dnia, braciszku. John. – Mycroft wstał i delikatnie odłożył czaszkę na kominek. - Chciałem przekazać całej waszej trójce nowinę. – Zrobił krótką pauzę dla efektu. - Żenię się.

John zakrztusił się herbatą.

-Z panną Molly Hooper. Ja ją kocham, ona mnie też, chociaż słowo daję, że nie wiem za co. Ah, ta miłość – powiedział z zupełnie pokerową twarzą.

Widząc ich głupie miny, skinął tylko głową i wyszedł, cicho zamykając drzwi.

Przez chwilę obaj byli zupełnie cicho.

-Co miał na myśli mówiąc o trójce? – spytał powoli Watson. Wolał skupić się na tym, bo wizja Mycrofta z Molly była zwyczajnie zbyt przerażająca.

-Ah. - Sherlock wskazał na czaszkę. – Ciebie, mnie i pradziadka Theodora.

-To jest wasz dziadek?!

-Mycroft wziął spadek, mnie został pradziadek. Zastanawia mnie co innego. - Zmarszczył brwi. - Nigdy nie mówił, że… - zamachał rękami w nieokreślonym geście.

-Kocha się w Molly Hooper? – podpowiedział mu John, zdziwiony, że nie strzelił go piorun z jasnego nieba.

-Nie – Holmes skrzywił się. – Że jest hetero. Słowo daję… bracia powinni wiedzieć o sobie takie rzeczy...

**Author's Note:**

> Głupie pomysły przychodzą do głowy, kiedy na grupie panuje shitstorm między fanami Johnlocka i Sherlolly.
> 
> Kolejny fanfik będzie Sherlock Holmes/Dmitrij Mendelejew.
> 
> (Przysięgam, że w innych licznikach pokazuje mi równo 200 słów. Nie wiem czemu tu jest inaczej.
> 
> *poprawiłam, dziękuję wszystkim za wyjaśnienia <3 )


End file.
